


Caught

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: What happens when Jesse finds his sister in bed with his ex?
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Caught

"Hey can you- oh my God!" Jesse picked his sister's lock figuring she was just being weird in her room like always. There's nothing in the world that could prepare him to see her half naked. Stacie quickly covered herself and that's when Jesse realized she wasn't alone. "Beca? Wow Stacie." 

"Dude get out!" Stacie yelled.

"Get dressed we need to talk now." He said trying his best no to let the pain in his voice, he wasn't sure what was worse seeing Stacie half naked or seeing her on top of his first love and recent ex. He slammed the door and Stacie looked at Beca who looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. 

"I locked the door." Beca said quietly. "Can I wear your shirt?" Stacie smiled relieved that Beca wasn't going to bolt. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I thought he'd grown out of picking my lock." She reluctantly moved off of Beca, she grabbed her shirt off the dresser and threw it at her. 

"It's not your fault..I do feel bad though. Guilty? I don't know why we're not doing anything wrong." Beca sighed slipping the shirt over her head. "I can't help that I love you." Stacie froze dropping her phone to the floor. She slowly turned to Beca with wide eyes. 

"We're not doing anything wrong?" 

"Past that." 

"I feel bad?" 

"Way past that." Beca tried to hide her smile behind a confused expression but she was failing. 

"I love you? I love you." Stacie was about to push Beca back against the bed when Jesse yelled at them from downstairs. She looked at the door, then to the window. "I am not climbing two stories down." Beca said following Stacie's stare. 

"Im processing so much right now. Jesse's angry, he saw me naked, you love me, your wearing my shirt and telling me you love me and I love you but now we have to go get yelled at for something we can't help." 

"Half naked..you still have pants on. As much as I love you not wearing a shirt I don't love other people seeing you without a shirt and I'm scared he's going to come back in here so…" Beca threw her hoodie at Stacie, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that baggy on her was perfect for Stacie. She pulled the hoodie over her head and they made their way downstairs. 

Beca let out a horrified gasp when she saw Stacie's mom standing there and Jesse behind her with a satisfied smirk. "Ohnoohno Stacie." She whispered to which Stacie just held her hand tightly. 

"Heyy…" she said greeting her mom. "Sup?" 

"Are you guys being safe up there? Gloves, lube, dental dam if you need it. Are you both checked?" Beca blinked trying desperately not to look horrified. 

"We weren't going all the way, but I do have all that and we are checked.." 

"What?! That's it?" Jesse exclaimed looking back and forth between his mom and Stacie. 

"She's nineteen Jesse." 

"You're not upset that she's in your house? That she's breaking my heart with my ex?" 

"The only thing I'm upset is she didn't lock the door. Your father could have walked in on you, imagine." 

"But momma I did lock the door! Jesse picked it  _ again _ . As for breaking your heart it's been almost a year Jess I can't help what happened. I'm sorry that it's hurting you, I'm not sorry that it happened." Mrs. Conrad sent Jesse a look that screamed 'we'll talk about this later'.

"Beca are you staying for dinner?" 

"I uh..um yes?" She asked more than said looking up at Stacie. "If you don't mind.." she said afterwards gaining a little confidence from Stacie. 

"Of course not, I'm ordering out tonight do you girls any suggestions?" 

"Mama can get something from Crystal's?" 

"What's the occasion?" They usually only went to the small diner for special occasions. It was a place that was small and intimate and they loved it. It became a tradition to eat there whenever something worth celebrating happened. Stacie looked over at Jesse for a moment before hesitantly saying it out loud. 

"I'm Beca told me she loved me for the first time." Mrs.conrad looked at Beca with a large smile. A smile that made Beca happy but also made her want to hide because a hug was coming soon, she just knew it. 

"I don't really think that qualifies as Crystal's special." 

"I think it does. " Beca spoke up surprising all three of the. "I understand that your upset but that doesn't mean you get to undermine your sister's happiness. I'm sure that if I had said it to you, you would have thought it was that special." Jesse and Beca sat in a heated staring contest for a minute before Mrs. Conrad clapped her hands grabbing both their attention. 

"Well, Crystal's it is. Jesse you are welcome but you don't have to come. I'll call for you girls when your dad gets home." She winked at them and Stacie started pulling Beca back up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on true events. Snitched get stitches 🙃


End file.
